Sueño Carmesi
by Amaya Kurau
Summary: Han pasado miles de años; el pasado y el presente se vuelven a cruzar. Kuran Kaname, el rey de los vampiros y Kiryuu Zero el líder de los cazadores de vampiros; enemigos por naturaleza; más allá de su condición, pareciera que su destino está ligado hasta el punto de que para conseguir su felicidad han de enfrentarse. Una nueva reina ha hecho su aparición ¿a quién elegirá como rey?
1. Chapter 1 Decisión

_L__as segundas oportunidades existen, aunque no siempre son como quisiéramos que fueran o duran lo suficiente, lo importante es sin duda aprovecharlas y disfrutarlas al máximo el tiempo que podamos; sin embargo para alguien que puede vivir eternamente esas segundas oportunidades pueden resultar muy dolorosas._

_Han pasado miles de años desde entonces; el pasado y el presente se vuelven a cruzar, lo que no fue puede que esta vez suceda. Kuran Kaname, el rey de los vampiros y Kiryuu Zero el líder de los cazadores de vampiros; enemigos por naturaleza; más allá de su condición, pareciera que su destino está ligado hasta el punto de que para conseguir su felicidad han de enfrentarse, ya que ésta pende del corazón una misma mujer. _

_Yuuki es sin duda su querida princesa, pero la reina ha hecho su aparición iniciando un nuevo juego y ambos volverán a enfrentarse por ella, ¿a quién elegirá ésta como rey? ¿Podrán encontrar ambos la felicidad o uno se la volverá a arrebatar al otro?_

* * *

Era una noche fría, de aquellas que anuncian que el invierno está haciendo su arribo.

El joven se hallaba sentado frente a una pequeña mesa redactando algo en una hoja de papel, alumbrándose con la débil luz de una lámpara.

La estancia donde se encontraba era pequeña y no se escuchaba más que el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, cuya luz proyectaba sombras que danzaban sobre las paredes y golpeaba la espalda del cazador reflejando un tono dorado sobre ella.

Hizo una pausa, miro por la ventana y luego el reloj, era casi media noche, sin duda su compañero no tardaría en llegar.

Volvió la vista a la hoja de papel y continuo escribiendo, sabía perfectamente que quizá se arriesgaba en ello, pero también creía que era necesario que su tutor supiera que se encontraba bien y lo que había decidido…

_Director_

_Estando en esta ciudad no he tenido noticias reales suyas; aunque parece que me mantienen informado sobre todo, tengo sospechas sobre ello; no es que dude de Kaito pero conozco a Yagari-sensei, me ha mantenido ocupado y solo me dan información que involucre mi misión; con respecto a usted me dicen que se encuentra haciendo su trabajo de siempre, que no tengo de que preocuparme…quizá tengan razón… realmente espero que las cosas estén marchando bien tanto en la sede como en la academia._

_He encontrado la manera de contactar con usted, por lo que si esta carta ha llegado a sus manos es porque no hubo contratiempos. Pese a lo absurdo e irónico que parezca y por algún motivo que no comprendo, el vampiro que me ayudará, parece que es por ahora el único en quien puedo confiar._

_Quise escribirle pues he tomado mi decisión, aunque digan que es mi obligación, no aceptare el nombramiento de Presidente de la Asociación, sé que al enterarse Yagari-sensei, no lo tomara muy bien, por ello me marchare antes de que lo sepa. Hace casi un mes de mi enfrentamiento con Kuran Kaname y ya estoy completamente recuperado y he decidido buscarlo, no puedo dejar que siga causando más caos, conozco perfectamente a que me enfrento y lo peligroso que resultara, pero ningún vampiro ni cazador ha tenido el valor de enfrentarlo. _

_Más que ser presidente de la asociación de cazadores, tengo un deber como cazador y lo llevare a cabo. Solo lamento que Yuuki esté en medio, sé que ella no dejara a Kaname, hace casi un mes que decidió marcharse con él y no pude detenerla aunque eso era lo que en ese momento deseaba. Cuando ella me dijo:_

__ Lo siento Zero… pero no puedo dejar a Kaname…yo le quiero y si lo dejo no podre perdonármelo._

_ Quise preguntarle_

__ ¿Y yo Yuuki?,¿Qué hay de mí? Sabes lo que siento por ti, así que dime ¿Qué hago con todo lo que siento si tú te vas?_

_Sin embargo al ver esa mirada en ella solo pude decir_

__ ¿Esa es tu decisión?_

__ Si _ me respondió_

__ Entonces no puedo detenerte_

_Después de eso…_

Zero cerro los ojos como recordando, entonces arrugo la hoja de papel, se giró y la arrojo a la chimenea; se mantuvo observándola mientras se calcinaba en medio de las llamas y se preguntaba, ¿Qué caso tenia escribir eso?, ya había decido que no importaba, entonces ¿para que rememorarlo?, además no era de las personas que hablaban de esas cosas. Yuuki había tomado su decisión, siempre había amado a Kuran, el único que se hizo falsas esperanzas fue él, esos dos después de todo estaban destinados. Por ello lamentaba que su decisión la afectara, pero ya no se trataba solo de él o de ella.

Tomo otra hoja de papel y volvió a redactar lo anterior omitiendo lo referente a Yuuki.

_ … ella no dejara a Kuran, le ama, lo sé; pero las cosas han llegado_ _demasiado lejos, muchas personas de ambas especies han resultado heridas y no es que me importe lo que suceda con los vampiros, pero mientras sus líderes perecen, los humanos están resultando heridos._

_Lo siento, pero esta vez no permitiere que Yuuki se interponga, sé que usted la considera su hija, pero si ella decide intervenir no dudare en atacarla. Soy consciente de que son sangre pura y que puedo morir, pero eso es algo que ya no me importa. También se perfectamente que me tienen vigilado, no solo la asociación sino también el consejo, aunque hayan establecido una alianza, ambos me consideran una valiosa arma que quieren poseer en su bando, ambos quieren controlarme y para ser honesto, estoy harto de eso, harto de que mi destino haya sido decidido desde el momento en que nací: entrenado para ser cazador por ser hijo de cazadores, transformado por ser un gemelo de cazadores; usado por la asociación, usado por sangres pura. Soy cazador sí, pero no es algo que yo deseara realmente, acepte esa responsabilidad por mi familia. Aun con todo ello, ya no puedo cambiar mi pasado, ha llegado el momento de que lo acepte, estoy cansado de luchar por mantener mi humanidad pese a que no soy más que un monstruo sediento de sangre, soy un vampiro cazador de vampiros por elección y buscare detener a Kuran Kaname y como se lo dije, no me detendré por Yuuki._

_Quiero agradecerle que se haya ocupado de mí estos años; hubiese querido decirle todo esto personalmente, aunque sé que no estaría de acuerdo, ni me hubiese dejado hacerlo, pero mi decisión está tomada, para cuando reciba esta carta, me habré marchado ya._

_Kiryuu Zero _

Zero doblo la carta y la metió dentro del sobre sellándola, se puso en pie y metió el sobre dentro de la bolsa interna de su gabardina, luego tomo el arma plateada que descansaba a un lado suyo sobre la mesa y observándola de cerca susurro.

_ Bien, es hora de trabajar…

Justo en ese instante sintió la presencia de su compañero.

- Veo que ya estás listo, Zero

- Al menos deberías tocar, ¿no crees? – Zero lo miro con su habitual cara de pocos amigos, a lo que Kaito sonrió

- No es necesario, después de todo puedes detectar mi presencia ¿o no?.

- Hmm… el que sea uno de ellos no quiere decir que mis sentidos estén desarrollados para detectar humanos.

- Bueno, que te parece si nos ponemos en marcha.- dijo Kaito con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro.

- Bien - Zero ajusto el seguro de su arma y la guardo dentro de su gabardina, apago la luz de la lámpara y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Afuera azotaba un viento frio que provocaba que el vaho de su aliento fuera visible, así mismo mecía su pelo y sus gabardinas dándoles un aspecto siniestro. Caminaron un rato en silencio, Kaito miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Zero quien parecía pensativo.

- ¿Sucede algo?, hace días que te veo raro, ¿estas tomando esas pastillas verdad?

- ¿De qué hablas?, no me sucede nada en absoluto, y si, las he estado tomando...

- Comprendo… hace un mes ya, ¿no?

- No quiero hablar sobre eso…

- Bien… eh… pues yo ya quiero ver el rostro de esos tipos cuando nos vean aparecer.

- Para hacer más efectiva la intromisión, en vez de aparecer juntos deberíamos separarnos. Yo entrare por atrás, después de ti, desapareciendo mi presencia al máximo; si ellos ven a uno de nosotros entrar primero creerán que esta solo, de esta forma se confiaran por su número y no intentaran huir.

- ¿Estás seguro Zero?

- Si

- Bien, supongo que al ser un gran número, un elemento sorpresa los tomara con la guardia baja. Entonces, supongo que lo mejor es que nos separemos aquí. Solo ten cuidado.

- Hmm… ¿no crees que esa es mi línea?.

- Ja ja ja… solo date prisa y no llegues tarde, una vez que ingrese te daré la señal.

Al llegar a la esquina de la calle Kaito doblo a la derecha y se separaron. Zero continuo caminando sobre la calle ligeramente iluminada por unas cuantas farolas, cuya luz tintineaba de a momentos amenazando con dejarla a oscuras. El silencio era roto solo de vez en cuando por el sonido lejano de algunos autos pasando por las calles principales, a pesar de esto, podía escuchar claramente el sonido de sus pasos, no se inmuto por ello, no era muy necesario ser tan cauteloso todavía.

Aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la casa de reunión, si se daba prisa llegaría a tiempo para que Kaito no se percatara de nada. Desvió su camino y cruzo la calle rápidamente, al llegar al otro extremo miro la calle que pasaba a un nivel más bajo de la de donde se encontraba; tomo impulso y salto a ella; a diferencia de la otra, ésta no contaba con iluminación, pero no importaba, para estos casos sus instintos eran más que suficientes, así que continuo su camino. Al llegar al puente pudo sentir una presencia y luego distinguir a alguien.

- Buenas noches sempai

- Kyriuu… Llegas a tiempo

Zero se detuvo frente a su interlocutor, éste llevaba el rostro cubierto con la capucha de su capa

- ¿Y bien?

- Te veo algo apresurado- El individuo se retiró la capucha, era Aidou Hanabusa.- Ah… ya veo, tienes trabajo esta noche ¿no? Entonces será mejor darse prisa- Se llevó una mano al pecho y la metió bajo su capa extrayendo un sobre que extendió hacia Zero. –Ahí está todo

Zero lo tomo y lo mantuvo un instante entre sus dedos, luego se lo llevo a la parte interna de su gabardina; fue entonces que sintió el sobre con la carta que había escrito antes, la tomo dejando la otra y se la extendió a Aidou.

- Dale esto al director.

El otro tomo la carta casi al mismo instante que Zero se arrepentía de habérsela dado, pero Aidou ya la estaba guardando entre sus ropas así que ya no importaba.

- ¿Sabes? Él no está muy bien, ha sido relegado prácticamente de todo asunto de la asociación, ya solo le queda la academia… y a pesar de que siempre trata de mostrar esa actitud alegre, sé que en realidad está bastante preocupado por la situación con Kaname-sama, por Yuuki, pero sobre todo por ti… él te ve como un hijo… Kiryuu… ¿Por qué no simplemente regresas?

- No puedo hacer eso, tengo ordenes de patrullar y mantener el orden en esta ciudad.

- ¿Ordenes?... ordenes que aceptaste sin chistar, ¿No se supone que vas a ser el próximo presidente de la asociación?

- Eso es algo que aún no es un hecho, y mientras no lo sea, solo soy un cazador en servicio que debe de acatar órdenes.

- Pues lo que yo creo, es que solo tratas de alejarte lo más posible de lo que te la recuerde, eso es algo tonto ¿no crees?

Zero lo observo, este tipo parecía más joven que él, pero en realidad tenía mucho más tiempo con vida. No solo era un vampiro con poderes, era un prodigio y una eminencia en investigación y aunque en ocasiones solía actuar como un tipo exasperante y despreocupado; se había percatado que en realidad no emitía juicios a la ligera, aunque bien podía llegar a hacer comentarios mordaces o sarcásticos como ahora; pero a pesar de ello, su mayor cualidad era que podía llegar a ser extremadamente leal.

- Hmm… y ¿Qué me dices de ti sempai?, ¿Por qué fue que decidiste, según tú, ser mis ojos y oídos en el consejo de vampiros y observar los movimientos de los cazadores? ¿No crees que es peligroso?

- Hmm- Aidou lanzo un suspiro y puso una cara de suficiencia- Como si fuera tan tonto para que me atrapen…y… no es lo que piensas… ya te lo dije una vez- dijo el noble mirándolo a los ojos y pensando que ese tipo realmente le exasperaba.

Aidou se preguntaba cómo es que alguien así había podido irse ganando poco a poco su respeto, aunque en su momento le llegó a desagradar tanto… no… ahora que lo pensaba, no era así… a decir verdad, eso era lo que él quería hacerse sentir y creer, pero en realidad desde que lo conoció, le intrigo y porque no decirlo, le fascino.

Siempre supo lo sucedido a la familia del cazador y a él; pero Kaname-sama nunca dijo nada al respecto y si los demás miembros de la clase nocturna lo sabían o no, tampoco lo expusieron y él no sería el primero. Sin embargo, durante mucho tiempo, desde su llegada al colegio, solía observar a veces al cazador y todas esas ocasiones mostraba una actitud altiva, fría y arrogante, y en su mirada había algo que él no podía leer, así que decidió interpretarlo como odio hacia los vampiros y de esta manera reprimir el deseo de indagarlo; sin embargo siempre le molesto la presencia del cazador por ser indescifrable para él y porque no temía ni respetaba a Kaname-sama ni a ningún otro sangre pura; y luego, lo principal, tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad; durante cuatro años resistió a convertirse en vampiro. No quería decirlo, ni pensarlo siquiera, pero aunque en ese entonces le molestaba demasiado que los chicos de la clase diurna dijeran que se comparaba en presencia y porte a Kaname-sama, ahora que lo observaba bien no estaban equivocados.

- Lo sé, lo recuerdo, pero si no se trata de venganza ¿entonces de qué?

Aidou recordó aquella ocasión en la asociación, Zero acudió a su celda y le informo de los planes de Yuuki; en esa ocasión, al observarlo, por primera vez comprendió aquello que tanto tiempo intento descifrar en la mirada del cazador y supo que antes no hubiera podido porque él no había sufrido lo que Kiryuu, él lo había tenido todo, nació en la nobleza, fue deseado y era amado por sus padres y admirado por su hermana y un prodigio con constantes halagos. Pero en ese momento, después de que la vida de su padre fuera arrebatada por el ser al que más admiraba, supo que aquello que no podía descifrar en la mirada del cazador no era odio sino soledad, tristeza y dolor por lo que le fue arrebatado y que seguía siéndole arrebatado, su familia, su humanidad, su amor. Entonces, aquella noche el piso se movió bajo sus pies y la cabeza le dio vueltas y lo primero que pudo hacer fue lanzarle un "_tu… vienes a ver si estoy atormentado por la traición de Kaname-sama o por su hermana, definitivamente no, si crees que voy a actuar como tú te equivocas… no voy a caer en la venganza, no voy a caer a ese nivel, no me convertiré en alguien como tú, no importa lo duro que sea este momento…"_

Aidou se mantenía con la cabeza baja recordando aquella ocasión, luego agrego apretando los puños.

- Solo quiero la respuesta al ¿Por qué mi padre tuvo que morir?, desde que recuerdo, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con muchas de las decisiones del consejo, en cambio apoyaba firmemente la idea y proyecto de lograr una coexistencia con los humanos, fue partidario de los ideales de los padres de Yuuki y le servía y era fiel a Kaname-sama… quiero saber ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?

- Sempai… te juro que haré todo lo posible para detenerlo y obtendremos nuestras respuestas.

Aidou abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendido y levanto la mirada hacia Zero; luego, sin más, le dijo simplemente.

- Lo sé.

- Bien, tengo que irme- Zero se giró y Aidou lo observo marcharse y perderse en la oscuridad.

- Kiryuu… no lo sabes, pero mi fidelidad te pertenece ahora y aunque no se el porqué, estoy seguro que tu no me traicionaras, por ello hare todo lo posible por protegerte… Director, solo espero no haberme equivocado al darle esa información…- al decir esto se desmaterializo.


	2. Chapter 2 Una nueva pieza en el tablero

En medio de la noche las figuras del director Cross y de Aidou se movían en aquel frondoso bosque, húmedo y cubierto de neblina. Sin un sendero se abrían paso en medio de ramas de arbustos y árboles, poco a poco hasta llegar a una cañada profunda, la cual comenzaron a descender entre los peñascos y arboles altos para llegar a su objetivo.

Aidou seguía al director de cerca y aunque poseía mejores sentidos que un humano, no podía evitar que de vez en cuando alguna de las ramas que el director atraía a su paso golpeara su rostro; una de esas definitivamente le golpeo bastante fuerte que no pudo evitar cuestionar a su guía.

- Ya llevamos mucho tiempo andando y estamos muy alejados del camino, ¿está seguro que es por aquí?

- Aidou-kun, no tienes de que preocuparte, tengo excelente memoria.

Intentando no dudar de la palabra del director, continuo andando aun sobándose la nariz y preguntándose si había sido buena idea el ofrecerse a acompañarlo; bueno, definitivamente no se arrepentía, el director había dicho que necesitaban proteger a Zero, evitar que Yuuki siguiera sufriendo y detener a Kaname; y solo había una forma de hacerlo.

Aidou seguía caminado tras el director, pero su mente trajo los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

/././././././ Flashback /./././././

TOC TOC

- Director…¿Puedo pasar?

- Oh, Aidou-kun, eres tú… pasa, pasa; ¿sucede algo?

- Eh… bueno, yo…- Se detuvo un segundo y miro el escritorio del director, estaba lleno de documentos que se apilaban en varias columnas y el hombre parecía cansado, pero a pesar de eso lo miraba tras sus gafas con sumo interés y amabilidad – Veo que está bastante ocupado.

- Ohhh…si… lo sabía!- Para sorpresa del vampiro, se levantó de golpe y se llevó una mano al pecho y extendió la otra con exagerada parsimonia cual si fuera a declamar - Lo sabía, aún hay quien se preocupa por mí y viene decidido a ayudarme…no esperaba menos de un joven y encantador partidario de mis ideales - Los ojos del director brillaban de la emoción, en cambio, Aidou se había alejado un paso hacia atrás con una mano a modo de protección como si la actitud del director fuera contagiosa.

- Bueno, no se trataba de eso – El director puso cara triste creando una atmosfera de culpa para el vampiro, que no pudo evitar agregar – Eh… bueno… creo que tengo un poco de tiempo… si quiere puedo ayudarle.

- Aidou-kun!... eres realmente amable! – El director volvió a adoptar su actitud exagerada- Si, si… hasta podría adoptarte, serias mi segundo pequeño hijo y…

- Definitivamente… no… - Ante la respuesta cortante del vampiro, las lágrimas fingidas del director hicieron su aparición, Aidou suspiro. "_Este hombre realmente es un personaje excéntrico y raro",_ pensó, luego agrego – Y, a todo esto ¿Qué son todos estos papeles?

- Son documentos de la asociación - El director adopto una actitud seria - Ahora que se reabrirá la academia y la sede de la asociación volverá a estar en la ciudad, es preciso trasladar todo esto; mucho ya ha sido llevado hasta allá, principalmente los registros de la biblioteca y el archivo, pero aún queda mucha papelería de la que rescatamos cuando la antigua sede colapso…- Luego con melancolía agrego - al menos en esto me dejan participar… pero… tu no venias a saber de eso ¿o sí?

- Ah…yo… venía a entregarle esto.

Aidou extrajo de su cazadora la carta que Zero le había entregado y la extendió hacia el director, el cual la tomo, no había necesidad de abrir el sobre, en cuanto vio su nombre grabado en él, reconoció inmediatamente la letra de joven cazador y sin más extrajo la carta y acomodase sus gafas se sentó en su silla y comenzó a leerla, a cada línea que avanzaba, Aidou podía ver como su rostro se ensombrecía más y más. Al llegar al final, lanzo un hondo suspiro.

- ¿Cuándo le has visto?

- Hace un par de noches.

- Me lo temía, sabes lo…

No pudo terminar la frase, la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a un enfurecido Yagari Touga.

- ¿Dónde está?!

- Eh… de que hablas… ¿se perdió algún documento?... te juro que estoy teniendo sumo cuidado.

- No bromees, sabes de lo que estoy hablando – luego, viendo a Aidou- Tu, retírate - exigió

- No hace falta… Aidou-kun me está ayudando y es de toda mi confianza.

Aidou miro al cazador, estaba agitado y fuera de sí, en cambio el director, que era obvio que sabía a qué o más bien a "quien" se refería, estaba disimulando magníficamente; de hecho, no sabría decir en qué momento, pero el sobre y la carta de Zero habían desaparecido de la vista.

- Que más da…. Mejor responde… ¿Dónde está? Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Pues no… en realidad no… deberías relajarte Yagari-kun… eso del traslado te tiene muy estresado, si quieres te preparo un té de rosas y…

- Déjate de estupideces!… ¿dónde está Zero?

- Eh… ¿Zero?... creí que estaba en una misión.

- ¡Se ha largado!

- ¿Qué? ¿Zero?, ¿en medio de una misión?, él no haría algo como eso, mi pequeño es muy responsable…

- Pues lo ha hecho, míralo por ti mismo!- diciendo esto arrojo al escritorio del director una pequeña nota con unas cuantas líneas.

_"He tomado mi decisión. Rechazo el cargo de presidente de la asociación y me marcho, mis planes son otros. Lo siento sensei, espero pueda perdonarme."_

_Kiryuu Zero_

- Mmm… Kiryuu-kun, ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Es un niño estúpido!, después de todo el trabajo que nos costó que lo aceptaran como uno de nosotros y luego como candidato para presidente; viene y lo estropea todo por sus caprichos.

- Yagari-kun no seas tan duro, primero tenemos que localizarlo y saber qué es lo que piensa hacer y evitar que los demás…

- ¿Se enteren?... a estas horas todo mundo lo debe saber... y si no, no tardaran mucho. Tú y yo sabemos que lo vigilaba gente del consejo de vampiros. Podremos callar a los cazadores pero al consejo, solo es cuestión de tiempo… Kaito me informo inmediatamente lo supo, pero parece que se largó hace dos noches después de irrumpir en una reunión clandestina de subastadores de humanos y detenerlos, entrego su reporte y luego se marchó a su apartamento y esa misma noche, no sé cómo, pero los burlo a todos.

- Esto es malo… _ el director se puso en pie y observo los jardines de la academia a través de los cristales de la ventana de su despacho. A su espalda Yagari lo miraba con los puños cerrados con fuerza y el rostro crispado, quizá por la impasibilidad de su interlocutor.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo es!, los cazadores ya lo consideran un desertor y los que estaban en contra de su ascenso lo consideran un traidor; terminaran dándole la espalda, en cuanto al consejo, si no ven en esto la oportunidad de eliminarlo no querrán tampoco que regrese a la asociación… eso sin contar que si el muy tonto fue en busca de ese sangre pura, solo se ha expuesto más al peligro.

- Debemos buscarlo antes que algo como eso suceda.

- Tu no intervendrás, después de todo lo que ha sucedido ya no sé si confiar en ti, no sé del lado de quien estas, la última vez dejaste escapar a ese sangre pura, esta vez no permitiré que intervengas, lo que te exijo en mi posición de actual presidente de la asociación, es que reportes cualquier información que tengas del chico.- Yagari se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

- Te recuerdo que él es mi hijo - El director se giró y lo miro de manera severa, Yagari en cambio no lo hizo y solo poso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de abrir agrego mordazmente.

- No… no lo es… y dudo que siquiera él lo considere. Lo cierto es que lo deje a tu cargo porque en su momento fue lo más oportuno, no podía llevarlo con migo en busca de la sangre pura que lo ataco y se llevó a su hermano. A tu lado creí que estaría mejor, pero tu absurdo ideal solo le ha traído más dolor. Me encargare personalmente de localizarlo y si para evitar que haga más estupideces debo encarcelarlo, lo hare; tu puedes quedarte a restablecer tu academia.- Dicho esto salió del despacho dando un fuerte portazo.

- Director, ¿se encuentra bien?- Aidou, que había observado toda la escena sin decir nada miro con preocupación al director, éste se había dejado caer de nuevo en su silla y posaba una mano en su frente intentando calmar sus ideas, luego observo detenidamente el portarretrato de su escritorio donde estaba la foto que le había tomado a Zero en su primer día en la academia y en la cual Yuuki aparecía a su espalda.

- Él tiene razón…

- ¿Pero de qué habla?... usted ha hecho mucho por lograr…

- No… todo este tiempo no me he preocupado realmente por Zero… siempre he considerado que posee una gran voluntad y fortaleza y… creo que más bien me quería ver reflejado en él y me he olvidado de todo lo que ha pasado, he querido que cambie su forma de pensar con respecto a los vampiros y hasta ahora comprendo que él es solo un niño que lo ha perdido todo por causa de ellos…

- Director…

- Yagari tiene razón en todo lo que me dijo… pero en una cosa no la tiene, Zero si es mi hijo… si lo es y esta vez lo protegeré tanto como a Yuuki… dime Aidou-kun, tú también quieres protegerle ¿no es así?- Un ligero rubor se instaló en las mejillas del joven vampiro - Lo sé, tu eres el vampiro del que Zero habla en su carta, el único de esa especie en quien puede confiar…- El rubor se hizo más intenso

- ¿El escribió eso?

- Si- dijo el director sonriendo

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Bien, pues iremos en busca de alguien

- ¿De alguien?

- Si, de la única persona que puede detener a Kaname realmente… un sangre pura …

- ¿Un… sangre pura?...

- Si… uno al que nadie conoce y del que solo sabemos Isaya Shoutou y yo.

Después de esa platica, él había abandonado el despacho del director con la encomienda de llevar un mensaje a Isaya Shoutou y prepararse para partir a la noche siguiente. Y he allí el cómo ahora se hallaba siguiendo al director por ese bosque, sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde iban y a quien despertarían.

/././././././

- ¿Sucede algo Aidou-kun?, ¿estás cansado?

- Ehh… no… solo pensaba.

- Bueno, estamos cerca.

Apenas el director dijo lo anterior, pudo verlo; en el fondo de aquella cañada se erguía una construcción antigua, que no parecía muy grande para ser un castillo y con apariencia de capilla antigua con torres altas de estilo gótico que despuntaban hacia el cielo nocturno iluminado por la luna.

- ¿Ese es el lugar?

- Si, ya casi llegamos… Isaya ya debe estarnos esperando.

Continuaron descendiendo; más cerca de la construcción, Aidou pudo observar los muros del lugar llenos de musgo y hierbas creciendo entre ellos, al momento de llegar a las puertas, tal como predijo el director, Isaya Shoutou ya se encontraba esperándolos junto a una docena de encapuchados, los cuales supuso debían de tratarse de sus sirvientes. Al tenerlos cerca, el sangre pura comprobó que nadie los siguiera y al verificar que no era así, se giró.

- Andando.

Extrayendo de entre sus ropas lo que parecía un medallón y que pronto se dejó ver hacía las funciones de llave, abrió las puertas, a las cuales las acompaño un fuerte rechinido de los goznes metálicos. Ya dentro, Aidou pudo comprobar que si se trataba de un castillo cuidadosamente disimulado, un castillo construido no para defensa, eso era más que evidente, pues en ese valle sería obviamente una trampa destinada a convertirse en la tumba de quien en él se refugiase, más bien lo que si le sentaba más, era quizá lo de un santuario.

Caminaron por varios pasillos iluminados por la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de los cristales, pese a la primera impresión sobre su exterior, ese lugar parecía que si era conservado. Bajaron por unas escaleras hacia un pasillo bajo tierra y luego caminaron hasta encontrarse frente a una gran puerta de madera con bellos acabados.

- Hemos llegado, es tu turno Kaien.

El director sin decir nada se adelantó dejando a un lado su antorcha, la cual sostuvo uno de los sirvientes, luego se retiró el guante y con una pequeña daga se hizo un corte en un dedo, cuando la sangre broto la deslizo sobre lo que parecían unas ranuras en el lugar donde debería haber un picaporte; luego, hecho esto se alejó un paso.

Aidou miro el lugar donde el director había deslizado su dedo y que ahora brillaba. _"El escudo Cross"_ pensó, pero antes de poder preguntar algo se escuchó un clic y entonces el director empujo ambas puertas. En un principio Aidou pensó que habían llegado a una cripta pero en realidad estaban en un mausoleo de diseño hexagonal, con techo abovedado y con un vitral en el centro a través del cual se filtraban los rayos de la luz plateada de la luna que iluminaba ligeramente el lugar. Al pisar dentro, varias antorchas alrededor del recinto se encendieron una tras otra permitiéndoles observar más claramente que frente a ellos, en el centro, se encontraba una construcción rectangular que debía resguardar el ataúd donde se encontraba el cuerpo del pura sangre al que habían ido a despertar y sobre éste, en la pared, en medio de dos columnas elegantemente talladas, se hallaba nuevamente el escudo Cross; aquel mismo escudo que pertenecía a la familia del director y que se hallaba grabado en varios sitios de la academia.

- Director, creí que el honorifico Cross y ese escudo le pertenecían a una familia de cazadores, su familia, ¿Por qué esta aquí?

- Como siempre, eres muy observador Aidou-kun… si, es verdad lo que dices, lo que sucede es que quien descansa en este mausoleo fue quien se lo otorgo a mis ancestros, le fuimos leales durante muchos años y aun después de que decidió optar por el sueño lo seguimos siendo, aun incluso después de que se creó la asociación… pero no es momento para detalles… bien, es hora.

- Espera Kaien- Isaya detuvo al director pero no dijo nada más, esperando que su amigo comprendiera lo que pensaba a través de su mirada.

- No te preocupes, es un riesgo, si no funciona, estas tu amigo mío

- …

Kaien sonrió amablemente y avanzo hasta la urna, volvió a realizar el procedimiento que con la puerta para liberar el conjuro que lo cerraba, al hacerlo se escuchó un crujido y después de esto él pudo abrirla.

Aidou vio como el director se quedó observando serio a quien descansaba en su interior, pero Isaya no se movió. _"¿Qué pasa, no se supone que vamos a despertar a un sangre pura? Para hacerlo se requiere de una sangre poderosa ¿por qué Isaya se mantiene impasible?"_ casi al momento que pensaba esto, el director se llevó una mano a la gabardina y extrajo un recipiente de cristal que contenía un líquido carmesí, Aidou supo inmediatamente lo que contenía, pero no a quien pertenecía esa sangre.

El director destapo el frasco y derramo su contenido en lo que posiblemente era el corazon del sangre pura… no pasó nada. El director miraba expectante al igual que Isaya, pero no parecía haber reacción alguna.

- Supongo que tenías razón Isaya – suspiro y miro al otro con expresión amable.

- Bien, pero aun así está decidido que hay que despertarle - Al decir esto, Isaya dio un paso al frente, pero apenas hizo esto, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los tres y una sensación de temor invadió a Aidou, ¿había funcionado?, ¿el sangre pura estaba despertando?

- Isaya…

- …

Su amigo, sin decir nada se adelantó hasta la urna e hizo un corte en su antebrazo, dejando que de esta forma la sangre que de la herida brotaba abundantemente cayera sobre el cuerpo del sangre pura; luego ambos se separaron de allí, el director solo unos pasos, Isaya regreso al lado de Aidou.

La sensación de temor se hizo más intensa, el frio parecía que hubiera convertido en hielo el lugar y la temperatura parecía descender a cada momento más haciendo parpadear las flamas de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar.

De pronto, Aidou observo como una mano se posaba en la orilla de la urna y apoyándose poco a poco permitía que una figura comenzara a erguirse, era una figura aterradora, tenía el pelo muy largo, sin vida y la piel se hallaba pegada a sus huesos, completamente seca e incluso en algunos lugares se veían sus huesos, no podía ver su rostro ya que con la cabeza gacha como la tenía, el pelo la cubría. Aquella figura se hallaba de perfil y así permaneció unos segundos hasta que levanto sus manos y parecía que las observaba, quizá preguntándose qué sucedía… sin duda se trataba de una mujer… el silencio reinaba a tal punto que Aidou podían ser consiente del latir de su propio corazón como si de un sonido audible para todos se tratase… hasta que un sonido real rompió esa impresión.

- ¡Cómo han osado despertarme!.- su voz era fría y parecía sisear, estaba claramente furiosa- ¿quién ha sido?!- levanto ligeramente la cabeza como queriendo adivinar mediante el olor quien había sido. Se escuchó como aspiro el aire y luego apenas en un parpadeo de los tres, el director fue impactado contra el muro sujetado del cuello por una mano de ella. Ante esta acción, él dejo caer el recipiente de cristal al piso el cual estallo en pedazos, pero ella no se inmuto.

- Fuiste tú!… bien, pues beberé tu sangre como compensación a tu acción- Aidou e Isaya se pusieron tensos, pero apenas ella se inclinó al cuello del director, se apartó.

- No… no has sido tu… tu… eres un Cross - y dicho esto lo soltó; el director cayó al piso y llevándose una mano al cuello comenzó a toser por la falta de aire que le había provocado el agarre sorpresivo; ella volvió a aspirar el aire.

- Aidou, sal de aquí, date prisa- Isaya dijo esto adelantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban el director y la sangre pura. Aidou supo que era lo mejor y salió del lugar.

- ¿De quién es la sangre que usaste para despertarme?- pregunto ella al director, mirándolo con aquellos ojos terroríficos que brillaban color carmesí.

- De un Kiryuu- intervino el sangre pura a sus espaldas

- Ki… ryuu- Ella se giró y miro al otro. – tu… eres un Shoutou… ¿así que tú le ayudaste?… expliquen los motivos o tendré que olvidar mi promesa.

- Mi señora, necesitamos su ayuda… se trata de Kaname-sama.

- ¿Kaname?

- Si, sus recientes acciones están destruyendo lo que se había logrado para la coexistencia de nuestra especie con los humanos… ha comenzado a tomar medidas drásticas respecto a los sangre pura y con ello ha desestabilizado a ambas sociedades… ha destruido al antiguo consejo de vampiros y ha asesinado a la mayoría de los sangre pura que existían todavía, de los treintaitres que aún quedaban hace un año, ahora solo quedan diez, entre ellos el clan Touma, Aizo, Hajime, Kuran y yo, el único Shoutou…

- ¿Consejo de vampiros?... ¿asesinatos de sangre puras?... ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?… debe de haber un motivo…

- No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero estos hechos han provocado que los vampiros comiencen a atacar a los humanos sin piedad, aunque Kaname-sama solo elimina sangre puras, no se si no ha tomado en cuenta lo que esto ha desencadenado.

- ¿Los cazadores?... ellos… ¿qué sucede?

- Hace varios meses, después de su ataque a la asociación de cazadores, el metal madre desapareció y las armas fabricadas de éste quedaron inservibles, solo unas cuantas funcionan y son usadas para proteger a los humanos, en este momento solo un cazador le hace frente, es el más poderoso de ellos, pero…

- Asociación de cazadores, consejo de vampiros… hmm ¿así que se logró?- ella parecía decirlo más para sí que para los otros.

- Sí, pero se está derrumbando todo - Con la voz enronquecida intervino Cross Kaien, que comenzaba a recuperar el aliento e intentaba ponerse en pie - No sé qué paso con Kaname-kun, pero aunque lo aprecio, no quiero que mi hijo muera por su causa, ni él ni nadie más a causa de sus acciones, por ello, le imploro su ayuda para detenerlo, solo usted pude hacerlo.

Por primera vez Isaya miraba a Kaien desencajado y suplicando a un vampiro, tenía el cuello lastimado por el agarre, y la fuerza del golpe con que había sido impactado contra la pared debía de haberlo lastimado, ya que había destrozado casi el muro, pero aun así miraba directamente a aquella sangre pura sin temor.

- Tu hijo ¿Es el cazador que lo enfrenta?

- Si… mi Zero.

- Pues es un tonto, claro que no podrá detener a Kaname… hmmm… un simple cazador… por muy poderoso que sea no podrá hacer nada frente a un sangre pura.

- Yo sé que no, sus posibilidades son pocas, pero Kiryuu-kun está decidido y yo…

- Ky… ¿Kiryuu has dicho?… - ahora caía en la cuenta- ¿dijiste que úsate la sangre del ultimo Kiryuu para despertarme?…. Me mentiste!, eso no es posible, los Kiryuu son cazadores, jamás podrían...

- No, no ha mentido, mi hijo… bueno, en realidad lo adopte, pero eso no es importante, él es el último descendiente de los cazadores Kiryuu, él ha perdido tanto, Kaname le arrebato muchas cosas, entre ellas, él fue el causante de la pérdida de su humanidad, por eso a pesar de saber que no podrá quizá detenerlo, ha ido tr….

- ¡No me interesa seguir escuchando… tampoco me interesa ayudar a tu hijo, ni enfrentarme a Kaname… hace mucho que tome la decisión de entregarme a un sueño eterno, se equivocaron si creyeron que al despertarme les ayudaría!.

- Mi señora…! – Isaya quiso intervenir pero fue interrumpido.

- Tengo que alimentarme- La sangre pura ya no les prestaba atención, se llevó una mano al cuello y sus ojos se volvieron de un carmesí más intenso, Isaya miro a Kaien, quizá sería mejor hablar con ella después.

- Traje a mis sirvientes…

- ¿Sirvientes?

- Si, ellos podrán ayudarla.

- ¿Tan poco los valoras?

- No creo que los lastime.

- Hmmm

El sangre pura tomo a su amigo y lo ayudo a levantarse completamente y ambos salieron del recinto al pasillo donde esperaba Aidou y los sirvientes; luego, a una señal, estos últimos entraron.

- Estaba muy molesta- dijo Aidou viendo al cuello del director que Isaya comenzaba a sanar con su poder. - No se dio cuenta de mi presencia

- Tiene sus sentidos muy débiles y embotados, acaba de despertar y esta hambrienta, si se hubiese dado cuenta de tu presencia te hubiese atacado sin dudarlo.

- ¿Por qué no los ataco a ustedes?, es decir, al director lo ataco pero luego lo dejo y no bebió su sangre pese a su condición.

- Bueno, eso es porque ella juro nunca atacar y proteger siempre a aquellos que fueron su mano derecha en el pasado, los fieles Shoutou y Cross.

- ¿Co…cómo?

- Como lo escuchas… en el pasado…

Isaya continuaba sanando al director, mientras lo hacia, dentro del recinto la presencia de la sangre pura seguía aumentando, sin embargo la explicación que comenzaba a darle a Aidou no concluyo, pues de la nada la presencia de ella desapareció… los tres se sobresaltaron, se incorporaron y entraron a prisa al recinto, en el suelo yacían los sirvientes de Isaya, no les había matado pero estaban muy débiles y ella había desaparecido.

- Viranka ¿qué ha sucedido?

- Ella dijo… que ... que quería verlo por si misma …y se marchó… lo siento Isaya-sama – La joven doncella se desmayo

- Ha ido a donde él… - el sangre pura miro a su amigo con preocupación

- Es lo más probable. Supongo que tenemos que ponernos en marcha y localizarlo.

- Pero antes necesito llevarlos de regreso a mi mansión – dijo Isaya señalando a sus sirvientes- después de eso…

- Prefiero que te resguardes en tu mansión, si vas con nosotros sería peligroso para ti, aún no sabemos qué hará ella.

- Kaien, no soy alguien débil

- Lo sé, pero si alguien prudente y un simple observador, por favor permanece un poco más así… - la mirada del director era directa, era claro que sabía lo que debía hacer.

- Bien, lo hare, pero ten cuidado.

- Aidou ¿sabes dónde se puede encontrar Kaname-kun ahora?

- Los últimos ataques me hacen pensar que puede dirigirse a donde el clan Aizo o el clan Touma

- Bien, andando, iremos con el clan Aizo primero, en tren tomara un día.

- Director, para entonces ella ya se habrá encontrado con Kaname.

- Pero quizá evitemos que Zero los encuentre… no podemos permitir que se atraviese en medio de los dos; me preocupa pues aún no sabemos si ella querrá eliminarlo por ser su maestro, ya que usamos su sangre para despertarla

- La… ¿la sangre de Zero?... pero, ¿eso es posible?... – Aidou estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar… hasta donde el sabia la sangre de Kiryuu no podría despertar a ningún sangre pura.

- Eso… te lo explicare después… ahora lo importante es encontrar a Kiryuu-kun antes, ya que tampoco sabemos que magnitud tendrá la reacción de Kaname al volverla a ver.

Aidou no comprendió estas últimas palabras pero no hizo preguntas y dejando a Isaya en el recinto ambos se pusieron en marcha.

- Director…¿Cuál… cuál es el nombre de esa sangre pura?

- Su nombre es Cross…

* * *

Se detuvo justo al lado de un árbol de cerezo sin hojas a causa del invierno, lo miro de abajo hacia arriba y no pudo evitar pensar sobre el hecho de que se sentía como si fuese igual que ese árbol.

Sonrió por la ironía y continuo su camino, sabía que sus sentidos aún no se habían agudizado, aunque había bebido la sangre de aquellos vampiros y su cuerpo se había regenerado, aun no era suficiente; sin embargo necesitaba encontrarlo, había visto los recuerdo de aquellos de los que había bebido y había comprendido parcialmente algunas cosas, entre ellas el tiempo transcurrido, pero aún tenía dudas al respecto de Kaname, así que quería encontrarlo, estaba segura que si lo encontraba a él, encontraría a aquel cuya sangre la despertó

- Kiryuu...- dijo en un sonido apenas audible y siguió desplazándose en medio de la noche, estaba por amanecer podía sentirlo en su piel y no tardaría en caer la primera nevada, lo sabía pese a que sus sentidos aun no estaban al cien.


End file.
